


bright beach

by APgeeksout



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Drabble, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Relationships: Jack Gallagher/Brian Kendrick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	bright beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beedekka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/gifts).



“It’s fine work.” Brian traced his fingertips over the lines of ink inscribed on Jack’s chest, following the arc of a sail bellied full of strong wind. Jack shivered at the touch, and Brian continued, stroking up the strong lines of the masts, along the elegant curve of the hull. “Seems to me, it’ll make it tougher to blend in in the baths at your fancy gentleman’s club.”

“Might do.” Jack grinned, sly as a ship’s cat. “Lucky for me, I know a disreputable Captain who might let me share his berth.”

“Might do,” he echoed and pulled Jack closer.


End file.
